A wide variety of electrochemical cells, or “batteries,” are known in the art. In general, batteries are devices that convert chemical energy into electrical energy, by means of an electrochemical oxidation-reduction reaction. Batteries are used in a wide variety of applications, particularly as a power source for devices that cannot practicably be powered by centralized power generation sources (e.g., by commercial power plants using utility transmission lines).
Batteries can be generally described as comprising three components: an anode, that contains a material that is oxidized (yields electrons) during discharge of the battery (i.e., while it is providing power); a cathode that contains a material that is reduced (accepts electrons) during discharge of the battery; and an electrolyte that provides for transfer of ions between the cathode and anode. During discharge, the anode is the negative pole of the battery, and the cathode is the positive pole. Batteries can be more specifically characterized by the specific materials that make up each of these three components. Selection of these components can yield batteries having specific voltage and discharge characteristics that can be optimized for particular applications.
Batteries can also be generally categorized as being “primary,” where the electrochemical reaction is essentially irreversible, so that the battery becomes unusable once discharged; and “secondary,” where the electrochemical reaction is, at least in part, reversible so that the battery can be “recharged” and used more than once. Secondary batteries are increasingly used in many applications, because of their convenience (particularly in applications where replacing batteries can be difficult), reduced cost (by reducing the need for replacement), and environmental benefits (by reducing the waste from battery disposal).
There are a variety of secondary battery systems known in the art. Among the most common systems are lead-acid, nickel-cadmium, nickel-zinc, nickel-iron, silver oxide, nickel metal hydride, rechargeable zinc-manganese dioxide, zinc-bromide, metal-air, and lithium batteries. Systems containing lithium and sodium afford many potential benefits, because these metals are light in weight, while possessing high standard potentials. For a variety of reasons, lithium batteries are, in particular, commercially attractive because of their high energy density, higher cell voltages, and long shelf-life.
Lithium batteries are prepared from one or more lithium electrochemical cells containing electrochemically active (electroactive) materials. Among such batteries are those having metallic lithium anodes and metal chalcogenide (oxide) cathodes, typically referred to as “lithium metal” batteries. The electrolyte typically comprises a salt of lithium dissolved in one or more solvents, typically nonaqueous aprotic organic solvents. Other electrolytes are solid electrolytes (typically polymeric matrixes) that contain an ionic conductive medium (typically a lithium containing salt dissolved in organic solvents) in combination with a polymer that itself may be ionically conductive but electrically insulating.
Cells having a metallic lithium anode and metal chalcogenide cathode are charged in an initial condition. During discharge, lithium metal yields electrons to an external electrical circuit at the anode. Positively charged ions are created that pass through the electrolyte to the electrochemically active (electroactive) material of the cathode. The electrons from the anode pass through the external circuit, powering the device, and return to the cathode.
Another lithium battery uses an “insertion anode” rather than lithium metal, and is typically referred to as a “lithium ion” battery. Insertion or “intercalation” electrodes contain materials having a lattice structure into which an ion can be inserted and subsequently extracted. Rather than chemically altering the intercalation material, the ions slightly expand the internal lattice lengths of the compound without extensive bond breakage or atomic reorganization. Insertion anodes contain, for example, lithium metal chalcogenide, lithium metal oxide, or carbon materials such as coke and graphite. These negative electrodes are used with lithium-containing insertion cathodes. In their initial condition, the cells are not charged, since the anode does not contain a source of cations. Thus, before use, such cells must be charged in order to transfer cations (lithium) to the anode from the cathode. During discharge the lithium is then transferred from the anode back to the cathode. During subsequent recharge, the lithium is again transferred back to the anode where it reinserts. This back-and-forth transport of lithium ions (Li+) between the anode and cathode during charge and discharge cycles had led to these cells as being called “rocking chair” batteries.
A variety of materials have been suggested for use as cathode active materials in lithium batteries. Such materials include, for example, MoS2, MnO2, TiS2, NbSe3, LiCoO2, LiNiO2, LiMn2O4, V6O13, V2O5, SO2, CuCl2. Transition metal oxides, such as those of the general formula LixMOy) are among those materials preferred in such batteries having intercalation electrodes. Other materials include lithium transition metal phosphates, such as LiFePO4, and Li3V(PO4)3. Such materials having structures similar to olivine or NASICON materials are among those known in the art. Cathode active materials among those known in the art are disclosed in S. Hossain, “Rechargeable Lithium Batteries (Ambient Temperature),” Handbook of Batteries, 2d ed., Chapter 36, Mc-Graw Hill (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,062, Carides, et al., issued Mar. 18, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,447, Lazzari, et al., issued Aug. 7, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,500, Fong et al., issued Jul. 2, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,211, Wilkinson, et al., issued Jul. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,090, Koksbang et al., issued May 23, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,490, Chen et al., issued May 7, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,814, Kamauchi et al., issued Jul. 23, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,893, Arai, et al., issued Dec. 9, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,335, Kamauchi, et al., issued Sep. 8, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,866, Barker et al., issued Feb. 16, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,382, Goodenough, et al., issued Jun. 8, 1999; PCT Publication WO/00/31812, Barker, et al., published Jun. 2, 2000; PCT Publication WO/00/57505, Barker, published Sep. 28, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,472, Barker et al., issued Oct. 24, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,333, Barker, issued Nov. 28, 2000; PCT Publication WO/01/13443, Barker, published Feb. 22, 2001; and PCT Publication WO/01/54212, Barker et al., published Jul. 26, 2001.
In general, such a cathode material must exhibit a high free energy of reaction with lithium, be able to intercalate a large quantity of lithium, maintain its lattice structure upon insertion and extraction of lithium, allow rapid diffusion of lithium, afford good electrical conductivity, not be significantly soluble in the electrolyte system of the battery, and be readily and economically produced. However, many of the cathode materials known in the art lack one or more of these characteristics. As a result, for example, many such materials are not economical to produce, afford insufficient voltage, have insufficient charge capacity, or lose their ability to be recharged over multiple cycles.